


Tigers Filling Their Grey-clair

by PseudoFox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Awkwardness, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Furry, Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoFox/pseuds/PseudoFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon Grey is living the good life, having expanded his operations into a nice new bakery complex. However, he's about to run into a group of apex predators from the powerful Tiger-Corp. They don't exactly have his best interests in mind. Inspired by the wonderful Zootopia universe, alternate titles considered included 'Gay the Grey: Gideon Versus Tigers',  'Tiger Tails & Hot Fox Buns', 'Tigers Cross the Baker Fox', and  'Tigers Glazing Their Gideon'. If it's not clear already, expect some eager foxy sodomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**[Chapter One]**

"I wonder if somebody will try to swing from that thing," Judy Hopps remarked, looking up at an odd jumble of canvas and metal that hung from the ceiling, "I know it's supposed to be for those giant donuts you're still working on. Perfect thing to see right when you walk in." She glanced around the rest of the store, her eyes jumping around all kinds of wonderful pies, scones, bagels, and other treats littering the variety of shiny and new shelves. "But, who knows, some little one might not even see the signs and just leap up there."

Gideon Grey said nothing back yet smiled all the same. The fox brushed off his shirt a bit as he walked over alongside the bunny. So many hours carefully saving, writing business plans, going through blueprints, helping out with the actual construction, and more had went into the 'Opening Day' ceremony for his new 'Bakery Plus' location. It had been a surprisingly low-key affair despite the large number of families, elderly couples and bored preteens alike, flowing through the doors of his store complex. Yet that seemed just fine to him. The aisles looked spacious, the retro arcade game machines sucked in change, and the ATM and mailing devices lit up as expected.

"Just signs up there, though, for now," Judy said, turning around and looking up at the fox, "I'm curious. You still waiting for a bunch of stuff from Tiger-Corp?"

"Yeah, that is the oddest thing," Gideon replied, scratching the back of his neck, "I knew it was a long-shot sending them an application in the first place, what with all their franchises opening really anywhere but here. And yet I got plenty of cool things back." He glanced around at the fancy shirts, hats, bags of special dough, and secret recipe papers all the with huge Tiger-Corp logo on them spread on the front cashier counter besides him. "I'm thrilled, sure, but I've got no idea what to do next without all that legal and economic paperwork. They're breaking, I think, their own rules giving me this 'start-up kit one' with no 'kit two'. It's like seeing both a green and red light at the same time."

Judy giggled for a moment as she went out the door. "I'm sure that Nick would tell you to put a paw over one eye and then just drive on through."

"You know," Gideon whispered to himself as he waved his friend out, "it seriously would be really, _really_ fun to swing from the canvas and metal up there."

That same night, miles and miles away in an elegantly set-up office suite in the middle of downtown Zootopia, a short tiger with oddly faded stripes and a growing headache shuffled through a bunch of file folders. The manager scowled as he put the last one into a nearby drawer and leaned back into his chair. He double-checked these two particular pages on a nearby yellow notepad, leaning back even more. Finding the same result as when he had looked the dozen times before, he pressed a red button over at the edge of his desk.

"You rang?" the receptionist called out from the speakerphone at the other side of the desk.

"Yes, get me Ronald please." The tiger rubbed his temples for a moment.

"Which Ronald, sir?"

"I mean Ronald the... the..." the manager strained to think through the many last names of his many employees, swishing around a paw in the air. "Just, you know, the annoying Ronald."

"Gotcha."

"Thanks," the tiger muttered, sitting up in his chair.

"Hey, sir, what can I do for you?" sounded off the familiar bright, chipper voice that the manager tried to hear as little as possible.

"Hello. So, I've been looking through the four 'failure to process' alerts the system spat out," the manager began, putting away the last bits of paperwork on his desk, "and I don't think that they cancel each other out. In fact, I'd say that they all conflict with each other, which means that instead of having four medium-sized problems we have one big choking hairball."

"It's time for a change of plans then, sir?"

"What do you see here?" the manager asked, knowing that the small tablet in front of Ronald's face in his office had just flashed various alerts.

"A failure to process, sir." 

"And here? And there as well?"

"A-another, sir?"

"It leaves us with a problem. It leaves _you_ with a problem"," the manager went on, standing up and walking a bit to the mini-fridge behind his desk, "first, some budding capitalist in Bunnyburrow gets denied for our standard half-and-half franchise development agreement. The regional area officer complains that we're pretending that most rabbits are predator-hating socialists and should just change our policy to work in Bunnyburrow already. Our system eats up that objection. Second, said capitalist gets approved for the agreement at the same time, apparently, and another officer complains that we broke our own policy. That objection in the other direction gets eaten up. Third, we get a report from what are labeled 'our spies' that somebody in Bunnyburrow is falsely representing themselves and selling phony products said to be ours, so we should go get him. Someone objects, rightly, that why would we have 'spies' in our employment. That gets eaten up as well." The manager let out all of his irritation into his voice, speaking directly into the microphone. " _Finally_ , the piece-de-resistance is the last report claiming that the simultaneously denied and approved capitalist is apparently _maybe not the same guy as the one selling phony Tiger-Corp stuff_. Of course, our system eats that final report too."

"I understand, sir." 

"It's not like going to a vending machine and putting in two coins but getting three candy bars. It's like putting in two coins, having the machine spit out a weasel, and then it explodes." 

"I get it, sir. I'm ready for division team six to investigate." 

" _Do_ you get it? Because here we are in this mess and just investigating does us no good." The manager held up a tall energy drink in his paws as he closed his eyes for a moment. "This is not a mere glitch. It is a _failure._ It's _your_ failure, and so you will send out those that will solve it. Get rough and pushy, get answers, yes, but just take care of it." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The term 'division team six' conveyed a sense of efficient organization and purpose that only halfway fit the three tigers that driving into Bunnyburrow the following afternoon. Their large SUV attracted a few glances here and there as the predators went about the country streets, but the tinted windows and generic slate grey paint job didn't bring a second thought among any of the bunnies walking by. Inside, the tigers reviewed their directions countless times, mostly engrossed in their chatting and snacking.

"Ronald, seriously, how long are you going to keep biting that thing?" The tiger over in the backseat bunched up his legs against the front passenger seat, pushing it forward, and tapped his paw against the window. "I swear, you spend like ten percent of the time drinking a drink and ninety percent of the time pretending to eat the straw."

"Well, he's too old for a pacifier, Fang, isn't he," muttered the bored driver as he rested his own paw against his shoulder.

Ronald said nothing in reply, simply pushing his seat right back. Fang stared with narrow focus, his eyes running along Ronald's dark, oddly jagged stripes over to that old Birdie King cup held in Ronald's paws. The tiger slipped the almost shredded plastic back into his mouth with a wet popping sound, teeth crunching all around the straw yet again, and Fang made a massive scowl.

"It just sounds... like... well," Fang remarked, running a paw through his lightly dyed hairdo, "come on! It sounds like a toothbrush trying to screw a ketchup bottle!"

Ronald completely stopped moving for a moment. The driver let out a little sigh, resting his knee against the left side of the car yet again, and he thought about how it would be only a few more turns until they finally made it. His flat, emotionless expression had barely changed for the past hour.

"Maybe I can do it in front of the fox, maybe it would be intimidating— in an eccentric way?" Ronald finally interjected, gently pushing the abused straw back into the cup before crushing the whole thing completely in his paws. He eyed the driver as he put the trash in a little plastic baggie in between the two front seats. "Scooter?"

"No, _no,_ rich predator folk get to do weird crap and call it 'eccentric'. Poor and middle class folk are just 'crazy'," Fang remarked, making air quotes as he glanced between the other two tigers. Ronald merely shrugged. Scooter's face remained locked in stone straight ahead.

"Well," Ronald said, "it's still true that we have to do _something_ intimidating beyond just showing up, being large, and not being prey. With the intelligence we've got on this guy, we could be shouting in his face without him breaking a sweat. 'Big bad bully of bunnies' or so it went?" He watched as Fang just waved a paw dismissively while Scooter shrugged. "Maybe I should break out the hat again."

"You," Fang began, pointing forward, "seriously put that and that stupid accent on again, and I swear to everything that's holy that _I'll_ be the one breaking _your_ arms, fox or no fox." Both tigers went through some awkward silence before Fang finally spoke back up. "Besides, it's not exactly hard to bully a rabbit. I'd surprised if we hop out of the car and don't accidentally step on a few." 

Meanwhile, the soft pitter-patter of rain starting up upon the plastic chairs and tables in front of Gideon's bakery complex felt so soothing that the fox almost fell asleep where he stood. He took a few more sips of his coffee before gripping the rolling pin once again and pressing it against the big layer of dough. His mind flashed through the smiling faces of rabbit after rabbit when they had sampled the pies using the special Tiger-Corp ingredients. Gideon figured that the mysteriously tangy yet sweet sensations had to come from some kind of peculiar additives— joking to Judy earlier that, even if it wasn't somehow illegal or whatnot, it had to at least be immoral.

"Finally," Scooter remarked, pulling their SUV up to the side of the building. He popped his door open and stuck out his legs, letting the soft rain drip on him a bit. The other tigers did the same as they all surveyed the outside of the building. Their eyes migrated around the nice signs and neatly trimmed shrubberies. Scooter then slipped himself completely out of the car. "Looks like he closed early."

Fang made his way up to a big window and idly pressed a paw against the glass. "There's that one light on, over on the far side. The fox is probably just doing some last minute stuff." He glanced back at the rest of his fellow Tiger-Corp squad. "Well, it's obvious, but I'll say it anyways: all of these promotional things are 100% ours. If he has it, especially the stitching on these shirts that I'd recognize anywhere, then this has been a management mix-up first and foremost."

Ronald, for his part, had scurried over to the main doors on the front side of the building without much thought. The other tigers walked over and stood behind him as Ronald squashed his face comically against the glass. His nose made this horrid rubbing sound as he slid his face slightly downward, making both Fang and Scooter cringe.

"I'm pretty sure they're locked," Fang muttered, "but, hey, maybe try French kissing the doors. You could always buy them dinner first."

Ronald spun around and faced the other tigers. "Bite me."

"Hey, it didn't work, but it was a better plan than just 'Open Sesame'," Fang smarted off, prodding a paw into Ronald's shoulder.

_"Come on,"_ Scooter groaned, waving them both over as he stepped to the far side of the bakery. He paused as he noticed that a side door had a large rock resting right below it, holding it a bit ajar. "Bingo." The other tigers idly stepped about in place a few feet behind him.

Inside, Gideon had succumbed to at least resting his eyes, plopping his body down flatly on an oddly comfortable wooden table complete with warm tablecloth. Scooter took in the whole kitchen, looking about at the bowls, bins, jars, and the like that the fox had neatly put away on the counters. Yet the tiger couldn't help but lock his eyes on the fox's body. The fuzzy baker had this strangely appealing of mixture of feminine and masculine features. His fluffy orange fur and cutely twitching ears seemed so inviting. To top it all off, the fox had laid down in such perfect positioning that his rear was presented up in the air and poised directly in front of the door. His shapely body appeared to just cry out to be mounted.

"Uhh, Scooter," Fang murmured, moving a bit closer to his Tiger-Corp colleague, "are you... _tenting?_ "


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter Three]**

"Hang on," Scooter remarked, cracking the door totally open. The storage room right in front of him gave such a great view of cooking room in which the blissfully ignorant fox slept. Scooter made himself try to keep it together by looking away from Gideon, wondering if he'd spot some kind of suspicious materials unrelated to Tiger-Corp, yet he saw nothing out of the ordinary. The warm and inviting fox was the only difference between any other top-line baking complex in any other city. The tiger took in the sight of Gideon shifting a bit on the table, the fox's supple rear wiggling ever so slightly in the air. Scooter visualized leaping through the opening into the cooking room and clutching the curvy fox like a young feline grabbing its first shiny toy.

"You've always had a thing for guys with a feminine streak, haven't you?" Fang muttered. Scooter twisted his body around, his mouth open for a snappy comeback, yet he froze halfway— realizing that the other two tigers had bunched up right on his back, also looking right at the oblivious fox. Several awkward seconds of silence passed.

"Hey," Ronald finally said, the tigers gently taking steps off of each other, "well, for the target's part, he's got a legitimately great butt _and_ is lined up just so well." Ronald put on a smirk that appeared halfway between silly and serious. Fang went inside the bakery while still glancing at Scooter, saying nothing but reflexively making a subtle nod. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with a sudden bulge at work— call it an occupational hazard." Ronald tapped a paw against the wall and looked up at the trees above them.

"Just wait a damn minute," Scooter interjected, putting a paw on Fang's back after he followed the tiger inside, "seriously, we need a better plan."

"We have _plans_ , now?" Fang asked, grabbing a washcloth sitting on a rack of bakery supplies before idly leaning on the rack himself. The other two tigers also brushed themselves off to get rid of little bits of rainwater stuck to their fur. Gideon, for his part, slept on in the room beside theirs. "When did that start?"

"Don't be cute," Scooter remarked, letting out another small sigh.

"Alright, we'll leave that to the fox," said Ronald.

Scooter mimed punching Ronald in the shoulder. He glanced over at Fang, the other tiger waiting in place for instructions despite his previous attitude, and he went on, "so, we know damn well that this guy is selling legit merchandise. It's pretty clear that he got it from the predators upstairs. He got some kind of 'okay', and it looks like business has been fine for him. The _fair_ thing to do—" He scratched his neckline for a moment, eyes wandering around the storage room. "Is to just ask for whatever's left back, pack it up, and drive off letting bygones be bygones."

"Then what's the _fun_ thing to do?" Fang asked, making a tooth-heavy grin.

"Can I interrupt to say that the black eye treatment, medium style," Ronald remarked, leaning up against the counter behind him, "is pretty much, as far as I can tell, just... not up to our standards. Yes, even _our_ standards. He's a cream puff, for crying out loud." He pointed off at the oblivious fox in the other room. "Whatever rabbits that called in about a big bunny-beating bully are probably either nasty little morons afraid of their own shadows, snarky losers trying to settle stupid childhood scores, or whatever the hell else. I'd rather we just scream at him, make a scene as we take our stuff back, maybe break a blender or two hammer it home even more, and get on with our lives after sending the message."

"It's not like we have any obligation to be nice, though," Fang said, "what if, well, lets just say I'm not in the mood for nice?"

"I promise I'll keep the hat with the horns and the glowing LED lights in the back of the SUV when doing my share of the yelling," Ronald added, waving paws in the air by his colleagues, "I just... seriously, 'being nice' isn't the right way to put it. Call it 'being reasonable', yeah? Everything is Tiger-Corp's fault. Yeah, _our_ Tiger-Corp, but that doesn't make really getting this guy at all necessary."

"Hey, a job's a job," Fang replied, shrugging his shoulders while holding on to his big grin, "and if the higher ups just pointed at random to some old weasel on the street going 'maul him', then I'd maul the hell out of him. That's life." He locked eyes with Scooter. "All the better as a way to blow off some steam— especially after being all cooped up in that damn SUV for hours on end, right?" 

Scooter had a bunch of different thoughts in flux all through his head. The other tigers paused before they walked over beside each other, lining up behind Scooter yet again. They watched as Scooter posed like a statue— that tiger's eyes almost burning right through the open entrance at the fox's rear. Gideon dreamed something that caused his ears to twitch, a soft noise coming out of his body. That all just made the Scooter's forehead drip little bits of sweat.

"You've got every intention of blowing off some steam with this guy, don't you?" Fang asked, his grin growing immense while he popped himself a few inches away from the other tiger. "Just in an _even more fun_ way, I'm sure?"

While Scooter flipped around to let out some retort, his mouth just hung open as his eyes happened to trail down Fang's clothes. The hard bulge growing in Fang's own crotch had gotten obvious. Scooter shut his mouth, holding one up one paw in the air while rubbing another on his face. His pained facial expression made it clear that he felt like deciding to do something very wrong yet very satisfying.

"Just— please— just follow my lead," Scooter said, and he stood up straight as he stepped out into the cooking room. The two tigers followed right behind him, immediately putting on the devious, smug faces that they always had when confronting Tiger-Corp targets. Scooter leaned over and thrust his paw along an array of little jars up on a shelf, knocking them all down right onto the floor. Ronald grabbed a nearby pecan pie and shoved his paws in, sloppily eating a huge chunk of it. Fang picked up a set of ladles and banged them against a bunch of pots and pants like an impromptu drum set.

"What... the..." Gideon murmured, the tired fox flopping off of the table and trying to stand up. The tigers all towered over him.

"Wakey-wakey, foxy-foxy!" Scooter called out, grabbing Gideon's shoulders and shoving the fox against the sink counter. Fang gripped a bag of sugar above the fox and then tossed it into the air before whacking it with a rolling pin, shooting huge clumps of white powder all over the nearby window. "Bakey-bakey?" Scooter rubbed a paw around the top of Gideon's head before pushing the fox flat down on the floor. "No, it's time to think-y-think-y!"

"Please!" Gideon exclaimed, shivering in fear along the floor before grabbing the edge of a dishwasher to try and pull himself up, "take all of the money you want!" Crashing and breaking noises sounded off as Fang and Ronald kept playing around in the kitchen. "I won't say a word! Take all of it!"

"Oh, you cute little thing," Scooter remarked, his voice conveying a peculiar mix of mockery and genuine attraction as he held his paws against his side, "we don't want _money_!" He reached down, the fox flinching, and pinched Gideon's cheek. "We want _you_!"

"M-me? W-what?" Gideon tried and failed to stand up, falling away from the dishwasher before backing himself into a corner on the floor. Terror almost dripped off of his face as the tigers surrounded him, their smiles showing more teeth then the fox knew a mammal ever could. Fang suddenly thrust his paws down and clutched the baker by the chest, the other two tigers grabbing Gideon's sides. They flopped him upwards before shoving him back down, hurling him like a sack of oranges, onto the top of the sink.

"That's right, _you_ ," Fang declared as he pointed right at Gideon's neck. The fox's body was awkwardly trapped as his rear slipped into the sink. Gideon began to pant as Scooter slipped past Fang and leaned down face to face to him, the tiger's mouth less than two inches away from his own.

"Looks like somebody's been selling Tiger-Corp's things without the proper permission," Scooter said, breathing upon the fox's face, "oh, sure, I'll bet you thought that mixed-up shipments of this or that, with tons missing, meant a quick money-making opportunity? You never got the right paperwork or anything, even, and never got logged into our network or anything else, yeah? But you didn't care?" The tiger let out an intimidating growl. "You think you could go off half-cocked and ask for forgiveness rather than permission?"

"Dumb fox," Ronald sneered, tossing some more utensils off of the wall and onto the floor.

"You're dealing with _'apex predators'_ now, you little moron," Fang added, leaning up his body below Scooter's right side, "you think you're the slightest bit above prey, hmm? Think you're anything above a teensy, squeaking mouse to us?" He squeezed with his paws on one of Gideon's shoulders, making it clear that he could almost rip the arm right arm.

"I'm sorry! I'm really, _really_ sorry!" Gideon shrieked. Shivering uncontrollably as the Tigers all watched with delight, he slowly rose his paws above his head and sucked in a deep breath. "Take everything back! Every t-shirt, every hat, every mug, every last pie, every scone, and everything down to the last donut hole— I mean it! I won't make anything related to you guys ever again— just, please, don't hurt me!"

"Well, now," Scooter replied, lowering his voice a bit as he moved away from the fox, "whether or not this hurts is up to you. Or, rather, whether or not it's the _bad_ kind of hurt or the _good_ kind of hurt."

"W-what?" Gideon defensively cradled his arms against his chest, looking every which way. He still seemed barely able to understand exactly what was happening.

"Believe it or not, fox, but we actually kind of like you," Ronald said, holding a cheese grater up in front of his face and taking through the large hole at its bottom, "so, we're affectionate enough to give you a pretty fair trade."

"Call it 'chew' or 'screw'," Scooter said, opening up his mouth and making a show of licking his teeth. Gideon stared blankly, filled from his ears to his paw-tips with absolute fear. "Option one: we leave this place utterly trashed, taking back every last bit of our merchandise, while you're lying in a tearful, bite-covered mess across this counter like a squashed bagel. Option two: we leave the rest of this place unscathed, you keeping our merchandise as long as you keep it all to yourself without selling one more damn thing, while you're lying in a beaming, kiss-covered mess across this counter like a glazed donut."

"I.. I don't..."

The tiger gripped the sides of the fox's head and forced it forward, Scooter's lips going right over Gideon's lips. Scooter pressed the baker's cheeks as he slipped his tongue into the passionate kiss, moving it along the fox's teeth. The two of them remained in this forced embrace for what seemed like ages before the tiger finally pulled his body back.

The other tigers watched eagerly as a trail of saliva dripped down from Scooter's mouth onto Gideon's cheek. The fox let out a meek noise, barely understanding the waterfall-like surges of emotion going through him, and he closed his eyes as he brushed his paws forward on Scooter's chest. The tiger didn't hesitate before making another kiss along the baker's neckline, using his teeth to tear Gideon's shirt a little bit. Fang drank in the sight before making his own kisses along the back of the fox's neck. Ronald pet around Gideon's belly at the same time as he began taking his own clothes off. 

The contrast between his lustful emotions flowing through his senses and his mind still screaming with fear proved too much, too fast, and the fox gathered enough strength to wiggle himself out of the tigers' grips. He shook his head frantically, bracing his paws against his neck. "Please... please... just give me a moment," he murmured. The hesitant expressions on all three of the tigers, the fox being able to assert at least a few seconds of control, was a clear sign that they were willing to listen. Gideon panted out, still trying to get his thoughts straight, before he went on. "Are you really saying that you'll take care of everything with Tiger-Corp _in exchange for sex_? What kind of corporate hit-tigers are you?"

"Horny ones?" Ronald smirked as he shrugged.

Scooter brushed a paw around the top of Gideon's head, slipping it from side to side around the baker's ears. "Like I said, we're giving you a fair trade."

After kicking his underwear off and leaning his nude body over to run his own paws along Gideon's back, Ronald piped in, "we have to send you a message, the higher ups are pretty clear about that, but we're more than willing to vouch for you and bury this. Just do us the nice favor first."

"I... I..." the fox whispered, his body screaming at him to let the big, handsome tigers grope all around his flesh as much as his mind fought back. His eyes traveled all around their strong, powerful bodies as their clothes seemed to evaporate off moment by moment.

"Come on, 'screw' beats 'chew', no contest," Fang remarked. The three tigers lifted the fox up and sat him down at another section of the counter. Paws kept on stroking, poking, and prodding as Gideon's shirt quickly came off. It took only a matter of seconds to leave him in just his black, feminine-looking briefs, the attention all over his body almost driving him to madness.

"Just! Wait!" Gideon suddenly exclaimed, trying to stand up on the counter but instead hitting his head against a shelf above him. "I just— okay— I need to be able to decide."

The comical nature of his question really struck him when Scooter held out his long erection out in the air over Gideon's left thigh. The tiger's expression almost shone out with raw confidence. Ronald stuck out his own predatory meat over Gideon's other thigh a second later. The fox gazed at the thick erections for a while before his eyes slid over at the comparatively tiny bulge in his own underwear. He pressed his paws against his belly, sighing, and he allowed himself to smile.

"And 'screw' it is," Gideon said as Ronald and Scooter pet affectionately along the fox's neck. Gideon rubbed his paws around the tips of their erections, feeling around the feline barbs that he had heard gossip about yet never actually seen. They felt oddly nice, smaller and softer than he expected, and Gideon eagerly slipped his paws all around them. As the fox cupped and massaged the tigers' balls, his paws moving almost on their own, their blissful noises sounded like singing to his ears. Looking down to find Fang seductively kissing and rubbing around his foot-paws, Gideon closed his eyes and let himself bask in the attention, loving the sensual rhythm.

A sudden and obnoxious laugh snapped the fox out of it. "Hair-trigger?" Ronald remarked, snorting loudly. Before Gideon could react, he felt sticky drops oozing down his left arm onto his paw. Scooter cried out in pleasure as he held the top of his shaft, his body quivering, and let out the last of his load onto the fox's fur.

"H-hey," Scooter protested, leaning his head and shoulders against a set of cabinets while rubbing his still half-hard erection up Gideon's arm, "I've b-been n-needing it."

Ronald looked ready to laugh yet again before Gideon swung both his paws over the distracted tiger's shaft. When the fox abruptly thrust his face forwards and gave the tip of Ronald's length a sloppy kiss, paws also sipping around the tiger's shaft, Ronald cried out a torrent of noises. Breaking the kiss to give the whole top of Ronald's shaft a good, long lick as those paws slid along the bottom, the tiger ran right past his own limit. Ronald banged his body against the shelves behind him, panting desperately, as his stickiness shot out above Gideon's paws. Raw pleasure seemed to burn the tiger's mind from the inside out.

"Alright," Gideon said, letting himself look and sound incredibly satisfied. He gazed happily at the trails of cum dripping down both of his arms. "As much as, I'll admit it, I've long wanted to sleep with an apex predator, you guys _did_ scare the hell out of me _and_ mess up my kitchen. Consider this a gentle revenge."

"Then it's time for _me_ to take control," Fang declared, such power and strength booming out in his voice. He grabbed the fox by the shoulders and lifted the baker up almost over his head, the other two tigers clutching Gideon's sides. Flipping in an instant from looking overwhelmed to having the same eager, devious expressions as before caused the fox to take a big gulp.

"Uh, Guys," Gideon said, the tigers carrying him out of the cooking room and over to the opposite side of the bakery complex, "why are we heading to the front counter?"

"That's why," Fang replied, pointing over to the empty metal and canvas swing not far from the cash register.

"Oh... _God..._ "

The next minute or so went by like a whirlwind. The three tigers flipped the fox over into the swing. He squirmed as they shoved around the bits of the metal chains at its end to bind him in place. Scooter and Ronald shoved over some desks to stand on before jumping up and chomping their teeth upon the edge of the fox's underwear. Gideon let out such loud noises, wiggling helplessly against his restraints, as the tigers tugged his briefs off— exposing not just his small yet throbbing erection but also his snug-looking asshole.

Fang hopped up as well and ran his face along the fox's behind. He licked messily in all directions, his drool dripping along the fox's fur. Gideon cried out in total delight. Yet the moment he tried to say something, Fang immediately slapped his paws down hard right beside Gideon's tail. The fox blushed, groaning, and he stared out as all three tigers stood with their heads directly over his.

"Talking isn't what that mouth is for, not now anyway," Scooter declared, slipping a paw into Gideon's lips. Another attempt to say something brought even stronger slaps against his bare bottom. The fox's emotions fought such an inner war— every single moment of being so dominated brought such pleasure as much as it seemed so perverted and so wrong. He suckled Scooter's paw while making another noise to bring about another hard spank. Yet Scooter and Ronald both leaned back, the paw coming out of Gideon's mouth, before Fang abruptly jumped up and seized some of the swing's chains. Gazing down at the fox in a few glorious moments of anticipation for both of them, the tiger suddenly dropped himself down and clamped his teeth on Gideon's body.

"Looks like our baker is going to get glazed!" Ronald yelled over to Scooter, the two of them reaching for their half-flaccid lengths between their legs.

Bit by bit, the tiger’s teeth sunk into Gideon's shoulder, moving past fur into flesh. As the fox's body pressed back into the swing, the chains rattled even more as the Fang's paws squeezed Gideon's wounded ass. Ronald and Scooter made such devious grins as they rubbed their paws on their growing erections, leaning over the poor fox's head to glare right at him. Fang pushed his teeth down enough to draw a bit of blood, taking in the moment, before he growled, "I will desecrate every last inch of your pathetic body. You don't even deserve to breathe."

Gideon continued to whine. Suddenly, Fang broke the bite and shifted his mouth over Gideon's neckline, clamping his teeth. The submissive fox held tightly in place, he slipped part of his paw into Gideon's tight asshole. The fox squealed in one part pain and two parts pleasure. Relentlessly poking and prodding, Fang savored every last yelp of submission. He licked his paws as he kept on working the fox's entrance. Gideon's whines grew ever louder, and they turned into a sharp cry of surprise as Fang shoved the fox's body over on the swing again. Gideon's teased hole looked perfectly ready for action as it got nudged against the powerful tiger's meat.

Fang didn't hesitate for a second before shoving himself inside. Gideon felt struck as though from the force of a punch. The tiger immediately buried himself inside the fox's flesh completely without mercy. Both of them panted loudly, sweat dripping across both of their faces and merging together. Fang massaged his nose and lips upon Gideon's right cheek, fur pressed so tightly against fur.

After several glorious moments just tied completely together, the tiger suddenly shifted his hard length a few inches back, rocking the swing a little. He buried his face into Gideon's chest fluff, rubbing it from side to side, and made an almost cooing noise. Yet before the fox could react, Fang abruptly clutched his sides and bit down— _hard_ — on Gideon's chest. The tiger rocked the fox back and forth on the swing as he littered the rest of Gideon's poor front body with teeth marks. Time seemed to lose meaning as the tiger's throbbing hard meat pounded into the fox's ever more abused rear.

"Looks like he's gonna bread your pudding," Scooter growled right into Gideon's face, grinning at his own sordid joke. As the other two tigers kept pawing themselves off, Fang felt himself pulsing downstairs as the fox's heat clenched upon his length. Fang ran his paws all over Gideon's sweaty body, the two of them so intertwined, and he sank himself in as deep as he could go. The tiger pressed his lips against Gideon's lips as the hard stud finally erupted. Thick globs of warm love juice painted the insides of the fox's flesh. They both sucked in huge breaths, having their bodies joined so perfectly.

"That's... _amazing_..." murmured Gideon, his mind swimming in the greatest pleasure that he'd ever felt.

"Oh, that's just round one," Scooter interjected, petting the fox's head, "I hope you're ready for round two and three with Ronald and I, plus likely a bonus forth round when Fang gets back going."

"And... I'm a goner," Gideon whispered to nobody in particular.


	4. Chapter 4

**[Chapter Four]**

The morning after that particularly fateful day in Bunnyburrow, Gideon found himself leaning against a tall maple tree and sighing. The strong wind blow around his apron as he stared down at the crowd of rabbits flowing past him. Off in the distance, Judy spotted the fox and made a silly kind of sign in the air, immediately hopping over. Gideon nodded back before fumbling with his crutches, letting out a painful groan as he tried to take few steps forward.

"Hey, _hey_!" Judy said with a smile, standing right beside Gideon as her eyes went up and down the fox's splint. "I'm glad that my cousins and I could help you move all this stuff at such a short notice." She glanced over at the various little boxes being loaded into a jet-black pickup truck. "Sorry about forgetting the keys, but I just found them!" The bunnies shoving the last of everything into the truck, Judy's smile grew even wider as she reached into her pocket.

"Oh, sure," Gideon remarked, forcing his expression to look pleasant or at least neutral as much as he wanted to just collapse down onto the pile of clovers behind him.

"I still can't believe that you're donating all of that cool Tiger-Corp stuff," Judy went on, swinging the keys on her paw before tossing them to a tall rabbit a few feet away.

"Yes, yeah," Gideon muttered, trying to steady his balance.

"That charity branch that's way on the other side of town, though, they totally will appreciate it _so much_ ," Judy went on, her cheerfulness irritating the fox as much as a bee buzzing around his head, "and they'll give you the biggest hug when you're able to get over there."

"Yes, yeah..."

"It'll only be something like the rest of the weekend until you feel better. I'm sure of it. I know that you're already so glad to have sorted out everything with the company— so great of them to turn you down gently and let bygones by bygones. Back to the original business plan come Monday and see you here for lunch."

" _Yeah._ " Gideon's monotone grew a bit louder.

"I'm positive," Judy continued, patting Gideon's side, "you've already had at least two of my cousins give you a quick 'oh, never stand on top of a chair that you put on a table to set up something' semi-lecture, so I'll spare you one from me."

" _Right._ " Gideon didn't add that Judy had just indirectly done the same thing.

"Anyways, James and I going to head off," the rabbit said, hopping over to the pickup, "lie down as much as you need, you clumsy fox, and I'll ring you when we're done."

Gideon simply nodded before closing his eyes a bit. As Judy jumped over into the passenger side of the vehicle, she buried herself in the comfy seat, chuckling profusely. James Hopps gestured with a paw in the air, smiling himself, before switching on the radio and cranking up the air conditioning. It only took a matter of seconds before they were off on the road.

Just like she'd done a dozen times so far, Judy pulled out the big business card that had fell out of Gideon's pocket the first time they'd talked that morning. She flipped it around in her paws yet again, eyes focusing on the sharp, tiger-like stripes going across the embossed lettering. The rabbit let her head bob to the loud music as she re-read to herself the felt-tip writing on the back of the card.

Division Team Six  
Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap  
Call Extension 36-24-36  
_Off-Duty Hours Are Gentler_

Judy grinned from ear to ear as she held the card up against her cheek and gazed out the window, the air conditioning blasting on her face. She wondered how long the bits of special Tiger-Corp ingredients would last in Gideon's bakery over the next few days, realizing that she didn't really care. Her mind just flashed between picturing her younger self wearing that big ZPD hat getting shoved around by the childhood Gideon versus picturing the adult Gideon trying to sit down on an easy chair— only for every single position he tries shooting up aching tingles into the fox's bruised rear. Judy couldn't help but let out a huge laugh.

**[The End]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
